


Sparkle

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Shinji and Maya head out on a date.





	Sparkle

"Are you ready yet?"

"I'm finishing up right now, You can come in if you want."

Shinji stepped into her apartment and looked around.

'This is a nice place.'

A second later Maya walked out.

"Well what are you waiting for?, Let's go."

The two headed out.

This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
